Winner Takes All
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Eyes watched with amusement as his lover took off his clothing, piece by piece. Winning had never been this much fun. One of them was bound to lose… and the winner will take all.


**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to J.K Rowling. None of it belongs to me and I make no profit from this. None, nada, zip. **

**Summary: **"Eyes watched with amusement as his lover took off his clothing, piece by piece. Winning had never been this much fun." One of them was bound to lose… and the winner will take all.

**Beta: **None. All mistakes are mine… -sigh-

**Rated: **M for language, nudity, and mild sex scene; M because I have broomsticks in this story –nods-

**Warnings: Established relationship; M/M love; scheming!Harry and Draco; broomsticks. Yep. **

Hahahaha!! At last! This story is born! It came to me from a convo I had with jtsbbsps_dk (lub her) in Twitter. MUWAHAHAH. Ahem.

**I will break this into small chapters. So, don't expect long ones :D after the first and second chapter, the 'game' shall begin ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Socks, meet socks_

"Fuck! Get your cat away from me, Potter!" Draco yelled agitatedly as the black and white cat rubbed its body against Draco's calf. "It's leaving _hair_ all over my trousers!" He tried to kick at the damn animal, but the agile feline moved away from the kicking foot and then went back to circling Draco's calf.

Harry sighed behind his newspaper, but was secretly smiling. Socks – the cat – loved to rub against Draco. Harry wondered if the cat just liked to bother the hell out of Draco for the fun of it. Sometimes, Harry swore he could see the cat smirk after it got a scream out from his boyfriend. Draco hated the tabby with a vengeance, but Harry absolutely adored her.

It _was_ his cat, after all.

"Just stop kicking at Socks; she'll leave you alone," Harry said from behind his newspaper. "She probably thinks of your sock-covered foot as a great target for pouncing." Harry then lowered the newspaper, only to find his boyfriend glaring at him. "What?"

Draco's lips curled into a nasty sneer. "_Socks_ – a stupid name, mind you – does not and _will not_ think of my foot as a toy. If she does, I will NOT hesitate to kick her, no matter how much you love – love the thing."

"Socks is a fine name! Her paws are white while the rest of her is black," Harry retorted. "If you kick her, I won't forgive you."

Draco sniffed and went back to eating his breakfast. Harry shook his head and folded his newspaper. At least Draco listened to him and stopped jabbing the poor tabby with his toes.

"Why do you hate Socks so much?" Harry asked as he stirred his coffee. He liked his coffee with lots of milk and one cube of sugar, whereas Draco liked pure, plain, black coffee.

"I do not _hate_ your… Socks. If I hate it, I would've thrown her out of our flat a long time ago. But here she is, five months later… still here," Draco muttered; he sliced his sausage into three sections and speared one onto his fork. "I just dislike the fact that she – it – leaves hair all over the place." Draco jabbed his fork at Harry. "I don't know why I agreed to let you get it in the first place." He stuffed the sausage into his mouth.

"Because you love me," Harry smiled, "and because you promised that I could get a pet for my birthday."

"I let you because you bothered me about it for months!" Draco exclaimed. "… and because a Malfoy never breaks their promises." Draco added in the last part almost reluctantly.

Harry beamed at his boyfriend and was about to drink his hot coffee when he saw Draco's facial expression change right before his eyes.

_What now?_

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively; Draco's face was beginning to turn to a shade of red.

"Your… Socks," Draco said through gritted teeth; Harry spluttered and couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I'm sure my socks are –"

"Don't even start, Harry! Socks – the cat!"

Harry sighed and peered under the table. Sure enough, Socks was rubbing its furry face against Draco's ankle and was purring happily. Harry held out his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Come here, Socks. Leave poor Draco alone," Harry crooned; he heard Draco scoff from across the table. When the cat meowed and started walking towards his hand, Harry smiled at the feline. He reached out and scooped the tabby into his arms. "Why do you like to torment my boyfriend so?" Harry scratched behind Socks' ears.

Socks mewed softly in response.

"I think your Socks have a fetish _for_ socks," Draco grumbled. "Why doesn't it rub against your socks? Why mine?"

Harry held up his tabby with both hands and moved Socks left paw in a beckoning motion.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Draco sneered at Harry and at the cat. The black and white tabby mewed and yawned at Draco, almost as if telling the blond that she did not care about what Draco thought of her.

"I changed my mind. I hate your Socks, Harry."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Yes, it's short. I told you so :D after the next chapter, the fun will begin, don't worry –flaps hand-

**Me: Why did you throw away a perfectly good sock, Draco?  
Draco: Because. Socks was all over that sock –rolls eyes-  
Me: … Okay.**


End file.
